


Walk a Mile in Your Shoes

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, civil war happened but they just talked it out my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Did we…”“We switched powers.”----Or while out on a mission, Peter and Wanda somehow swap powers.Iron Man Bingo #19- Power Swap AU





	Walk a Mile in Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had no idea what to do with the Power Swap AU space on my bingo card. And then this idea came to me. Enjoy!

It was supposed to be just a routine mission. There were talks of a Hydra base outside of DC, so of course Steve wanted to deal with it. Tony was a little on edge, but he always was when they brought Peter on missions.

The team had split up into pairs: Clint and Bruce in the jet on reconnaissance and medical, Steve and Nat, Vision and Sam, Tony and Rhodey, and Peter and Wanda. It had been Nat’s idea to pair the youngest members up and send them to the safest sector of the warehouse. That way, no one had to worry about that.

If only it had been that simple.

“_Left quadrant is clear_,” Sam said over the coms. “_Seems like this place was cleared out_.”

“All quiet by us,” Rhodey said, standing next to Tony as they surveyed another empty room. “Maybe time to pack it up?”

“_I’m not picking up any heat signatures besides you guys_,” Clint said. “_But your call Cap_.” 

“_Yeah there’s nothing here_,” Steve said over the coms. There was a slight down-turn to his voice. Everyone knew how important taking down Hydra was to Steve. Between it infecting SHIELD and what they had done to Bucky, it was clear Steve had a score to settle and wouldn’t rest until they were all gone. “_Meet back at the jet_.”

“Copy,” Rhodey said as he and Tony headed for the stairs.

“_Jet’s ready to go when you guys are_,” Clint said. “_I might actually make it home for dinner this time_.” Rhodey chuckled and Tony just shook his head. 

“_Copy_,” Sam responded. They waited for a response from either Peter or Wanda. But the line remained silent. Tony paused, not liking the silence from the teenager.

“Kid, you cop?” Tony asked, trying not to panic. Rhodey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to help him quell the rising panic.

“_Uh Mister Stark_?” Peter’s voice crept through the coms, concern evident in the teenager’s tone. “_We found something_.” Tony sucked in a breath, regretting letting Peter out of his sight. 

“_Queens, do not engage_.” It was Steve with the warning, as Tony was having a hard time speaking. Rhodey just nudged him down the stairs, since Peter and Wanda had been assigned to the quadrant closest to the exit. 

“_It’s like some weird box_.” Tony gulped, but kept moving, trying to track Peter through his system. 

“FRIDAY find his location,” Tony commanded as they reached the bottom of the steps. He felt his chest tighten as he waited for a location. Peter had to be okay. He just had to be.

“_Oh my god_!” Tony tried not to shout out in concern when he heard Peter’s voice. He went to say something, but then he heard a crackling before the com went out.

“Peter?” Tony shouted. “Shit!” 

He knew he shouldn’t have let the two of them go alone.

* * *

Peter was surprised when Nat had sent him with Wanda. But then he realized they were sent to the closest sector to the exit, so clearly nobody expected them to get into trouble,

“I guess it’s time to go,” Peter said to Wanda, hearing the chatter over the coms. He was confused when she didn’t respond “Wanda?” He turned to see her staring at something.

“Call it in,” Wanda said, staring at a strange black box.

“Uh Mister Stark,” Peter said as he warily watched Wanda as she circled the box. She eyed it like a cat would eye its prey. “We found something.” 

“_Queens do not engage_,” He heard Cap say. Wanda made a face but continued circling the object.

“It’s like some weird black box,” Peter said. He watched as Wanda’s hand started to glow and the box started to lift up into the air. 

“Strange,” Wanda said, staring at it. She moved her hands and the box moved closer to her. Peter, concerned for her safety, sucked in a breath. But the box landed gently in her hand.

And then an explosion of gas came from it.

“Oh my god!” Peter shouted as the box filled the room with gas. Wanda, still holding the box, began swaying on her feet as the gas surrounded her. Peter ran over to her and caught her before she keeled over. He lifted her up and her head lolled against his shoulder. He looked around frantically for the exit, the gas beginning to block his view. Or was that just him? He felt his vision grow cloudy. 

“Come on,” He muttered, trying to find his way out. He felt his throat burning from the gas. He groaned from the pain and began coughing violently as the room spun around him. “Gotta…find the…exit.” Everything was spinning as he awkwardly made his way towards where he thought the exit was, the coughs coming more and more frequently as his lungs continued to burn from the gas. Through his hazy and spinning gaze, he managed to make his way to the door.

“Peter!” He could hear someone shouting for him, but he could hardly stand himself up. He managed to kick the door shut, containing the noxious gas before stumbling down. As his vision grew cloudy, he could hear muffled voices getting closer. 

And then it was dark.

* * *

Tony stayed by Peter’s side from the moment he found in passed out on the ground. He was slumped against a door, still holding onto Wanda. Vision was there in a second, lifting up Wanda as Tony carried Peter towards the quinjet. Tony was shouting for Bruce the second they were on the jet, trying to figure out what happened. It was clear the box, which was still somehow in Wanda’s hand was the cause. Nat quickly removed it from her hand and locked it in a bulletproof case.

Neither were awake when they returned to the compound. But Bruce also couldn’t determine that anything was wrong. 

“Heartbeats are steady, breathing is that of someone who’s asleep,” Bruce had said. “They’re just out.” 

So Tony waited for Peter to wake up. He refused to do anything. Refused to sit through a team debrief, refused to eat, refused to move. He just needed Peter to wake up. 

“Tony.” Pepper walked into the section of the medbay Tony was seated in, hand on her hips. “You need to eat something or shower.” 

“Pep I can’t.” He didn’t take his eyes off Peter. He needed to kid to be oaky. He needed him to wake up. He wasn’t sure if Pepper was starting to say something, because suddenly, Peter was stirring. “Can you get Bruce please?” He heard Pepper’s heels click away quickly. “Pete? Buddy?”

“Ugh,” Peter groaned opening his eyes slowly. “Where am I?” Tony chuckled a little, grateful that the kid seemed okay.

“Medbay,” Tony said. Peter opened his eyes and looked around. A confused look crossed his face. “Kid, what’s wrong?”

“I,” His voice was filling with concern. “I can’t see properly. Everything’s fuzzy.” Tony’s eyes widened in alarm. Luckily, Bruce walked in at that exact moment. Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Peter,” Bruce said, approaching the bed. “Feeling alright?”

“Dr. Banner?” Peter asked squinting his eyes. Bruce looked at Tony before taking out a small flashlight. He shined it in each of Peter’s eyes, Peter grunting a little at the light. Bruce tilted his head, a little perplexed. He put the light away. 

“Well there’s nothing technically wrong with your eyes,” Bruce said. “Unless you count farsightedness as an issue.” Tony gave him a look. “Peter, do you wear glasses?” 

“I haven’t since the spider bite,” Peter said. Bruce nodded before pulling his glasses out of his pocket. He handed them to Peter who put them on. “Oh, that’s better.” 

“Interesting,” Bruce said. “I’m not sure why that’s happening. Perhaps a symptom of the spider bite. There’s a lot about your abilities we don’t know without the original spider.” Peter sighed. “I think I have an extra pair around here somewhere.” 

“His aunt sent me one his old spare glasses,” Tony said and Peter made a face. Tony chuckled. “She’s very proactive. They’re in his room.” Peter nodded and was about to say something when they heard shouting from the space next to them. Bruce pulled the curtain, wondering what was going on. All of their eyes widened at the sight before them. 

“Make it stop!” Wanda was sitting up in the other bed in the medbay, holding her head. Vision was staring at her, unsure of what to do and concern on his face.

“Wanda?” Bruce asked, approaching her.

“It’s too loud!” She grabbed the bars of the hospital bed, but her grip seemed to dent them. “Make it stop!” Bruce seemed to start bustling around the medbay anxiously, looking for something. Finally, he found what he was looking. He slipped a pair of headphones over her ears and she seemed to calm down.

“I do not understand the symptoms she seems to be experiencing,” Vision said as Wanda looked around, a frightened expression on her face. 

“I think I do.” They all turned to see Peter, out of the bed, and his hand raised in the air. And it was glowing red. Like Wanda’s normally did.

“Did we…” Wanda started staring at his hand.

“We switched powers.” Tony stared back and forth between the two of them eyes wide, unable to comprehend what was happening. So he just stared at them, unable to comprehend or even put the situation into words.

* * *

After the shock of finding out the two of them switched powers, Tony and Bruce were quickly able to discern that whatever caused it probably came from the box Wanda had picked up. So they were working on figuring on what the gas was and how to possibly reverse. Peter had dug out the pair of glasses his aunt had sent to the compound, not quite used to suddenly wearing glasses again.

And somehow, Peter and Wanda found themselves in the training room. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Wanda asked, adjusting Peter’s web shooters on her wrist. They didn’t fit properly and she was trying to make sure they didn’t fall off. Peter pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced at Nat, who along with Steve, was keeping an eye on the two of them.

“Because until this whole thing gets reversed,” Nat began. “You two need to know how to control the other’s power.” Wanda crossed her hands over her chest and sighed. “Now, teach each other.” The two younger members of the team turned to face each other.

“Is everything always this loud?” Wanda asked with a frown. “And bright?” 

“I learned to live with it,” Peter said. “And breath a lot.” Wanda’s face softened and Peter felt uncomfortable. He had never had to explain exactly how his powers made him feel. “So the webs are synthetic and they’re just about aim. But the sticking, well that just happens. Unsticking is harder.” Wanda nodded and walked over to a nearby wall. “So you just, you know.” He held his hands up and pointed to the wall. She nodded and placed her hands against the wall and took a deep breath. 

And her hands stuck. 

“Wow,” Wanda said, a small smile on her face. “Now what?”

“Climb,” Peter said. Wanda nodded and made her way up the wall. He chuckled as she made her way up. “Now we have to come down. Just don’t unstick.” 

“What?” Wanda asked, removing her hands from the wall. She let out a shriek as she started to topple towards the ground. Peter let out a shout and threw his hands up. His hands suddenly began glowing. Wanda let out a shout as she stopped falling, hovering about twenty feet above the ground.

“I don’t know what I’m doing!” Peter shouted, his hands shaking. “What do I do? How do I control it?” He could see Cap, out of the corner of his eye, trying to move towards them, but Nat keeping him at bay.

“Just focus!” Wanda shouted. “Manipulate the energy.” 

“How?” Peter shouted. He was terrified that Wanda was going to fall and get hurt. He was also terrified about how to properly use her powers.

“Just try!” Wanda shouted. “Please!” Peter twisted his hands and Wanda let out a shriek before dropping to the ground. Peter ran over to her and saw that her eyes looked vacant and were slightly glowing. 

“Oh my god!” He shouted as Nat and Cap ran over. “What did I do?” Wanda sat up suddenly. Peter noticed she was shaking. He moved towards her and she crawled away, a terrified look on her face. 

“What,” She started, tears starting to fall down her face. “What have you been through?” Cap helped Wanda up. Peter noticed a look of fear on her face. Peter stared sadly at her, wondering what she did.

“Wanda,” Peter started, trying to move towards her. She shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. Peter stared down at his hands, wondering what he even did wrong. Then without a word, Wanda ran out of the room.

“I’ll go check on her,” Steve said quietly before leaving the training room. Peter watched the direction she had gone, a sad look on his face. He was so confused and even more startled by what he had done. He felt a little dizzy and sat down on the mat. He wondered if it was because of what happened or because of his crappy lungs without the spider bite.

“маленький паук?” Nat asked, squatting down next to him. “Are you okay?”

“I-I d-don’t,” Peter said quietly, staring at his hands. His eyes started to water, his vision becoming slightly obscured. “I don’t understand what happened.”

“Wanda’s powers are strong,” Nat said. “Sometimes even I forget how powerful she is because she can be so quiet sometimes.”

“But I d-did s-something to her,” Peter said, looking up at Nat. He could feel the tears spilling down his face. “S-she w-was so scared.” Nat sighed sadly, brushing a few tears away from his face.

“Wait right here, okay?” She said gently. Peter nodded, feeling like something was tightening in his chest. He pulled his legs up and hugged them to his body. He had never scared someone like that. And what hurt the most was that Wanda was his teammate and a sort of friend. Seeing her that scared because of something he did hurt more than he could express. He sniffled and pressed his head to his knees. There was a pain in his chest that was making it hard to breath. The tears were fogging up his stupid glasses which he just wished he didn’t need. He felt horrible in every single way. 

“Oh kid.” He looked up, the glasses falling down his nose. Tony sat down next to him. “We’re working as fast as we can.” Peter tried to wipe his eyes, but his glasses got in the way. He tossed them away out of frustration and a sob bubbled out of his throat. Tony pulled him into a hug. Peter let his knees drop down to the ground, leaning into the hug, letting his head drop to Tony’s shoulder. One of Tony’s hands held onto his shoulder, while the other carded through his hair.

“I-I’m s-so scared Mister Stark,” Peter said, looking up at him. Even through tears and blurry vision, he could see Tony’s face. “W-wanda looked at m-me like I had hurt her. I-I d-on’t even know how.” Tony picked up Peter’s glasses and handed them to him. Peter wiped his face with his sleeve and put his glasses back on.

“Kid,” Tony started, a tinge of sadness to his voice. “Wanda’s powers…they’re well…they’re a lot. And I think, based on what Nat told me, is that you created a vision in her head. I’ve seen her do it once before and they’re…” Peter watched a strange look pass over his face. Tony fought down the overwhelming since of panic that always came when he thought about what happened with Ultron and the Maximoff twins.

“Oh god,” Peter said, horror in his voice. “I…I didn’t mean to. I was just so scared and I didn’t want someone I cared about to get hurt.”

“It’s okay kiddo,” Tony said gently. “I’m sure Wanda knows that.” Peter looked up at Tony, his brown eyes conveying some much hurt and fear. Tony just pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to fix this.” Peter just nodded, trying not to keep crying, but feeling the tears fall anyways.

* * *

Tony sat in the workshop a little later that evening. He and Bruce had been working even harder since the incident in the training room. He could still picture the broken look on Peter’s face. And he couldn’t let that sustain. He had to help the kid. 

“Ahem.” Tony looked up from the table to see Wanda standing in the doorway.

“We’re working on it,” Tony said, tiredly rubbing his forehead. 

“No that’s not…” Wanda started, awkwardly twisting her hands. “I mean…” She walked into the workshop, a sad look on her face. “I never understood how wrong it was.” 

“How wrong what was?” Tony asked, turning to face her. She sighed, as if she wasn’t ready to speak. And yet she opened her mouth and the words began to tumble out.

“I hated what you stood for,” Wanda said. “What your weapons did to my home and my family. And it made me so angry. Angry enough to convince my brother to let us be lab rats in some freakish experiment. And all I could think about was that power and hurting anyone who ever hurt me.” Her hands started to shake and he could see her eyes reddening. “But those visions. I didn’t realize how…how awful they could be.” Tony hung his head a little solemnly. He didn’t like thinking about the vision she had put into his head. Because he was still utterly petrified it could come true.

“Revenge is easy,” Tony said, looking back up at her “Everything else is hard.”

“I’m so sorry,” She said. “I never realized how awful they could be until…”

“Until Peter accidentally put one in your head,” Tony said and Wanda nodded. “It’s…you don’t have to do this.”

“But I do,” Wanda said. “Because it was wrong and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I used my anger and pain and fear against you.” 

“I forgave you a long time ago Wanda,” Tony said. She smiled sadly. “We’re on a team now. We’re the Avengers, remember?” She laughed a little, wiping a few tears away, and nodded. “Now I need to get back to work. And if you see Bruce, send him my way, okay?” Wanda nodded and headed out of the workshop. Tony watched her go. He felt sorry for the younger girl. She had been through so much and it was clear she was realizing the impact of her actions. But she was also strong and a worthy addition to their team. He nodded to himself and them got back to work.

* * *

“Are you sure this will work?”

“Are you really doubting your creator?” Peter and Wanda were standing in the training room, the rest of the team behind the panoramic glass just outside of the room. Vision was eyeing Wanda, a slightly concerned look on his face. Tony knew the android cared for her, but it seemed odd for Vision to be doubting his work. Then again, he had access to all of JARVIS’s files, so maybe it wasn’t so odd.

“So how does this work?” Peter asked, adjusting his glasses.

“Our form antidote of the gas is in that tube,” Bruce began, pointing to a line of tube that had been fed into the room. “Once we release the gas and it reaches you to, hopefully it will cause a reverse in your powers and allow them to swap back.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Wanda asked, a clear fear in her voice. 

“It’ll work,” Tony said. “There’s like nine PhDs between Banner and I. We got it right.” Wanda took a breath and nodded. She turned towards Peter.

“Ready?” She asked. He nodded, removing the glasses from his face. “Okay.” Bruce turned to the tubing near him and poured a slightly glowing liquid into it. The team watched as gas started to fill the room that the two youngest members of their team stood in. They watched as Wanda started to sway a bit, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

“Don’t,” Nat said, grabbing Vision’s arm. It was clear he was about ready to run into the room. Instead, they watched as Peter lurched forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Tony sucked in a breath as he watched Peter’s legs buckle and he awkwardly toppled to the floor, still trying to hold up Wanda. 

“Is it working?” Steve asked. Tony watched as Peter started coughing and gasping for air. “Tony, it’s hurting him.” 

“Do you think I’m enjoying this?” Tony nearly hissed back at him. He felt his chest tightening watching Peter coughing, his body starting to shake. He almost wanted to burst into the room and save the kid. But he knew they had to sit it out. He watched as Peter’s head started to loll down, his eyes slowly shutting. Then he toppled over onto the ground, Wanda sprawled out next to him. “Clear it out Bruce. Now!” Bruce nodded and slammed a button, activating the fan in the room. As soon as the fan cleared the gas out, Tony was in the room, Vision right after him.

“Kid?” Tony asked, crouching down next to Peter. “Kid, come on, wake up.” He felt like he could barely breathe, staring at Peter on the ground. What if they had caused more damage? What if he had hurt Peter? 

“Mister Stark?” Tony sighed out of relief as Peter started to stir. Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Did it work Tony?” Bruce asked, peering anxiously into the room.

“How do I look kid?” Tony asked with a smirk. “All clear?” Peter smiled and nodded. Tony sighed out of relief and helped Peter up. “How do you feel?”

“Way better,” Peter said. “I forgot how terrible my eyes and lungs used to be.” Tony chuckled and hugged Peter. “Thanks Mister Stark.” He nodded and glanced over at Wanda, who Vision was helping up. “Wanda?” She looked over at Peter, still looking a bit disoriented.

“Are you alright?” Vision asked tenderly. Wanda nodded before looking down at her hands. And then they were glowing red. A small smile spread across their face. Peter smiled brightly.

“Well now that that’s settled,” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “How about dinner?” The team seemed relieved as everyone headed up to the common room. Peter fell into step with Wanda, the two of them at the back of the group. 

“I feel like we’ve come to understand each other better,” Peter said. Wanda smiled and nudged his shoulder with her shoulder.

“We younger Avengers have to stick together,” She said with a small smile. Peter nodded and smiled. And as he entered the common room and went to stand by Tony, he felt a sense of relief wash over him. 

It had been one heck of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
